Jan Di
by PatyCastaldi
Summary: La historia transcurre muy similar al dorama coreano "Boys before flowers", pero, ¿podrás notar las diferencias?.
1. Introducción

**Geum Jan Di es una chica pobre que por causas del destino, es becada para entrar al mejor instituto de Corea del Sur. La historia no trata de cómo ella logra sobresalir y obtener una educación de excelencia, no, la historia trata de cómo los chicos ricos de ese instituto se topan con ella y aprenden unas buenas lecciones. En especial los F4, integrantes de un grupo de chicos muy poderosos y capaces de hacer sufrir a cualquiera.**

**Enamórate de Jan Di y su valentía, de su paso por el Instituto Shin Hwa y de cómo va dejando huella.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, la historia va muy apegada a la serie pero le hice unos cambios.  
><strong>


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen... No son míos, aunque sería bueno que fueran míos, ¿no?**

**Capítulo 1 "Un día diferente"**

El día parecía que iba a ser perfecto, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y sus rayos acariciaban gentilmente el rostro de Geum Jan Di. Ella iba pedaleando su vieja bicicleta mientras tarareaba una canción pegajosa que su madre había estado bailando temprano en la mañana. Su cabeza se movía hacia los lados y no paraba de sonreír.

Algunas personas se le quedaban viendo de una manera extraña, "_¿Qué tiene esta loca?"_ pensaban, pero ella sólo sonreía y saludaba gritando a pulmón abierto.

—_¡Annyeong Haseyo!_ —gritaba ella sin pudor.

En la parte de atrás de su bicicleta, su padre le había instalado ese día una base con unos tubos para colgar ropa. Ella, como la hija mayor del tintorero Geum Il Bong, se encargaba de las entregas y así no tenían que pagar sueldos innecesarios.

Ese día, Jan Di, se dirigía a la famosa escuela "Shin Hwa", para hacer la entrega de un uniforme deportivo a un alumno. Ese tipo de entregas le gustaban mucho a ella, pues era la única manera en la que podía entrar a lugares como esos y quizá, con la mejor de las suertes, colarse a la cocina y probar algo delicioso.

Sí, Jan Di era pobre, y eso, en esa escuela que se comenzaba a ver a lo lejos mientras ella pedaleaba al compás de su canción, era un pecado: algo imperdonable.

El instituto Shin Hwa, era muy conocido y reconocido mundialmente. En él, se encontraban los alumnos más ricos y famosos del país de Corea del Sur. Para la mayoría de los jóvenes, entrar ahí era un sueño imposible de alcanzar pues, la única manera de ser aceptado en él, era siendo rico y entrar desde el jardín de niños. Con eso, se tenía asegurado una educación de excelencia en todos los niveles hasta la universidad.

Geum Jan Di observó las instalaciones por fuera y suspiró profundamente, ser alumna de ahí era también un sueño para ella pues se hablaba que tenía la mejor piscina del país y Jan Di era muy buena nadadora. Su meta en la vida era ganar las olimpiadas y ser una nadadora reconocida, pero como nunca había tenido realmente una oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades, no había quién creyera en ella, excepto de, claro está: sus padres.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la caseta de vigilancia de la entrada y mostró una nota. El vigilante de inmediato la dejó entrar pues si la entrega tardaba más de lo debido, corría el riesgo que los padres del joven millonario que recibiera la ropa, lo corrieran sin chistar. Al irse acercando a las instalaciones, su corazón latía cada vez un poco más.

"_¿Qué se sentiría ser rica y tener todo lo que los estudiantes de aquí tienen?, ¿Qué se sentiría practicar el estilo libre en una piscina de verdad y no en tu propia bañera o en la sucia piscina municipal? ¿Qué se sentiría vivir en una casa más grande que en la que ella vivía apretadamente con su familia? ¿Cómo sería comer abundantemente y sin estar cansada por tanto trabajar?"_

Un ruido espantoso en su estómago la hizo volver a la realidad. Era feliz con lo que tenía, pero había veces que se preguntaba todo eso, ¿en verdad la gente millonaria era feliz?

Llegó al edificio principal y después de ver un pequeño mapa que le había entregado su papá con las indicaciones, se bajó de su bicicleta. Todo era enorme, como si fuera una ciudad dentro de la misma ciudad de Seúl. Había edificios, parques, estacionamientos, jardínes, canchas…

Otro ruido horrible se escuchó desde su barriga y recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día; aunque su mamá insistiera, ella prefería a veces saltarse las comidas para no dejarlos sin nada, en especial a su hermano menor… ahora su único hermano. Estaba en pleno desarrollo y tenía que alimentarse.

Estacionó su bicicleta en el área donde se suponía debía ir, pero dudó un poco pues no había ninguna otra ahí. Subió las escaleras y entró por la gran puerta doble de madera con detalles dorados. Tuvo que esforzarse para cerrar la boca que seguía abriéndola por el asombro que el edificio causaba en ella. Caminó y caminó hasta dar con una puerta que le seguía una escalera hacia abajo, se adentró en ella y pudo descubrir que estaba en el comedor, pero, ¿en verdad eso era el comedor? Pudo notar el banquete que llenaba las mesas de buffet, desde ensaladas simples, hasta platillos bien elaborados, había postres e incluso copas con vino tinto.

Arañas de cristal y plata adornaban los techos, una alfombra carísima le rozaba sus zapatos rotos, y comedores de madera de la mejor calidad llenaban el lugar. Los meseros iban y venían nerviosos y pudo darse cuenta que sonaba un timbre y una estampida de estudiantes se dirigía al lugar, corrió hacia una puerta que estaba al otro extremo y pudo escabullirse hacia el exterior de nuevo.

"_Rayos", _pensó. "_Debí quedarme adentro, ahora tengo que regresar de nuevo por la puerta principal y entrar"._

Rodeó el edificio por fuera y llegó a donde había dejado su bicicleta, pero ahora, un grupo de estudiantes estaban ahí murmurando entre ellos.

—Mira, mira… —decían unos.

—No ha aguantado nada -dijo otro.

—Tomen video, que empiecen las apuestas… —dijo la voz de una chica.

Entonces vio que todos señalaban hacia el cielo y ella también miró, allá en el borde de la azotea, estaba un chico. Parecía que estaba nervioso y miraba hacia abajo. Estaba muy alto, si se descuidaba se podía caer y podía ser fatal.

Jan Di apenas estaba encogiendo sus hombros en señal de que le daba igual y debía cumplir con su trabajo cuando escuchó algo que la dejó helada.

—¡Qué idiota ese Lee Min Ha! A ese paso nunca se suicidará. ¡Aviéntate ya! —gritó la voz.

—¿Lee Min Ha? —Jan Di repitió el nombre mientras miraba la nota que le había dado su padre, era el mismo nombre del chico que estaba esperando su uniforme.

Corrió hacia el edificio y buscó la escalera que la llevara hasta arriba, a la azotea. Al llegar ahí, vio a toda una decena de alumnos que miraban estupefactos al chico que estaba al borde del edificio.

—¿Qué no ven que se puede caer? —gritó Jan Di y enseguida todos la miraron.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —dijo uno.

—¿De qué circo saliste? —preguntó otro mientras se reía.

—¿Esas son ropas de tu sirvienta? —mencionó otro.

Entonces ella miró bien la escena que tenía enfrente: un chico, Lee Min Ha, estaba a un par de centímetros de caerse, y los alumnos no hacían nada, en cambio, tenían una postura amenazante.

—Oye, tú, Lee Min Ha —gritó Jan Di logrando que el chico la mirara.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

—Soy Geum Jan Di y vengo de la lavandería _Jan Di_ , traigo tu uniforme deportivo, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, sí —miró de nuevo hacia abajo y regresó su mirada de odio hacia ella—. Cuando me muera, mis papás te pagarán…

—Anda, tengo prisa. Son 30,000 wones… Espera, ¿cuando te mueras? ¿Planeas matarte justo hoy? ¡Mi papá me matará si regreso sin el dinero!

El chico se rió por lo bajo, nunca pensó que planear matarse pudiera resultar tan inconveniente para la chica.

—¡Hagan algo! —les gritó a los espectadores pero nadie hizo nada, sólo la veían de arriba a abajo y vio cómo uno sostenía un bate de _beisbol._

—Ya, Min Ha —dijo ese mismo—. O te avientas, o este precioso —dijo señalando a su bate— conocerá tu cara.

Entonces, en cámara lenta, Jan Di vio como Min Ha saltaba al vacío, y ella corrió hacia él. Tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que hacer algo por él. Y de puro milagro, como ayudada por un ser divino, logró alcanzar su hombro y lo sostuvo fuerte para no dejarlo caer.

El chico, en el aire, la miró a los ojos y de inmediato comenzó a llorar. Los otros estudiantes, furiosos, bajaron por la escalera y los dejaron solos, abajo, los demás alumnos tomaban fotos a la escena que acababan de presenciar.

—¿Por qué me salvaste? —le preguntó Min Ha a Jan Di, mientras ésta lo levantaba y lo tumbaba en el suelo de la azotea.

—Esa pregunta es tonta, lo que yo quiero saber es, ¿por qué te ibas a matar?

—Mi vida no tiene sentido, —dijo él mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo del pantalón— es absurdo continuar así.

—¿Tu vida no tiene sentido? —dijo ella riéndose—_._ ¡Lo tienes todo! Estás en esta escuela mientras que todos nosotros, el 99% de la población, sufrimos porque no podemos pagar alguna universidad buena y la que podemos pagar, sólo admiten al 20% de los alumnos que presentan examen de admisión.

—Puedo tenerlo todo —contestó él con odio en sus ojos— me puede sobrar dinero y lujos, pero… ¡Esta escuela es el infierno!

Jan Di no podía comprender eso, ¿cómo podía ser el infierno ese instituto que lo tenía todo? Y fue ahí que Min Ha le contó sobre los F4.

—¿F4? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Bendita tu ignorancia —dijo él—. Los F4 son los diablos en persona, son los que me hicieron esto que soy hoy.

Esos diablos, según como los describió el chico, eran 4 estudiantes, los más ricos y poderosos. Ellos movían el instituto a su antojo, a los alumnos y a los maestros pues el líder de ellos era el hijo de la directora, dueña del lugar y de muchas empresas de Corea.

—Una vez que te tienen en la mira, no descansan hasta aplastarte como si fueras un gusano…

—Pero… -Jan Di no comprendía bien todo eso, había algo que no le entraba bien en la cabeza.

—Cada cierto tiempo, le dejan una tarjeta roja a alguien en su casillero. Cuando un alumno recibe una tarjeta roja, todos los estudiantes de esta escuela se encargan de hacerle la vida imposible... Hoy la recibí yo.

—¿Pero qué hacen los alumnos? ¿Se burlan del que recibe la tarjeta roja?

—¿Burlarse? —Min Ha profirió unas sonoras carcajadas—_._ No, Jan Di. Eso de las burlas es cosa de niños. Ellos golpean, atacan, te rompen cosas, te arrancan la ropa, te escupen y muchas otras cosas más.

El chico miró al horizonte y Jan Di supo que estaba hablando en serio, ella sintió cómo su corazón se retorcía.

—¿Eso es… bullying?

—Sí... La mejor escuela de Corea está llena de bullying y nadie hace nada porque los que bullean son los más poderosos. O más bien, ellos ordenan que todos acosen a su víctima, ellos casi no mueven sus preciosos dedos.

Geum Jan Di levantó la vista y la alejó del chico. No pudo evitar recordar a Kyung Suk y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Ya habían pasado 4 años desde su muerte y aún le dolía como si fuera ayer.

—Esos F4, —comenzó a decir ella mientras cerraba sus puños fuertemente— ¡conocerán a Geum Jan Di! —gritó dejando que su voz llegara a lo alto del cielo.

Lee Min Ha la miró y sonrió, esa chica le gustaba así fuerte y sin miedo. De seguro cuando conociera a los 4 niños ricos se arrepentiría y les besaría los pies, pero, por el momento se veía tan linda mostrando ese odio a unas personas que ni siquiera conocía.

—¡Vamos! Entrégame de una vez mi uniforme antes de que se ensucie más.

Jan Di tomó la bolsa plástica que cubría la ropa y que había dejado caer cuando corrió a salvar al chico, la extendió hasta él y con la otra mano le extendió la nota de remisión.

—Dice que son 30,000 wones pero… Dame sólo 25,000, el planchado será gratis —dijo la chica mientras sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo.

Y con esa sonrisa, lo que pasó fue que Lee Min Ha, sin querer, se enamoró. No fue precisamente del físico ni del aspecto de la chica, pues ésta no lucía como todas las estudiantes del instituto Shin Hwa que gozaban de las mejores ropas, zapatos y accesorios. No, Jan Di, al contrario de todas que ellas que seguramente pasaban horas tras el espejo antes de asistir a clases, ella, hasta parecía que ni siquiera se había quitado la pijama y no conocía lo que era el cepillo de cabello.

Era una chica bajita y menuda, con cabello corto, cuadrado y hasta la barbilla, con un flequillo justo por encima de las cejas. Su expresión no era amigable, bueno, al menos no lo era hasta ese momento en que le extendía la nota de remisión. Su ropa eran capas de telas de diferentes colores y texturas y los zapatos eran… bueno, si eso era un par de zapatos podría decirse que eran unas botas sucias y rotas con las agujetas sin amarrar.

Min Ha se enamoró de ella, pero era normal pues ella lo había salvado y en muchos casos así sucedía, los salvados se enamoran de sus salvadores, es cuestión de lógica, ¿o no?

Jan Di no se enteró de eso que estaba sucediendo en el corazón del chico, no lo escuchó latir fuertemente ni escuchó las respiraciones entrecortadas, así como tampoco pudo ver cómo los ojos de él se abrían y brillaban al verla.

Al hacer la entrega y recibir el dinero, Jan Di se fue directo a su otro trabajo. Iba tarde, así que ya no tuvo tiempo de cantar ni de saludar a todos. Sólo se dedicó a pedalear y pedalear cada vez más fuerte.

Trabajaba por las tardes en un pequeño restaurante que un amigo suyo había puesto, sólo le ayudaban ella y otra chica; y entre todos se encargaban de limpiar, atender y platicar con los clientes. No era mucho el dinero que ganaba, pero no podía dejar solos a sus amigos.

Al llegar y estacionar su bicicleta afuera, Ga Eul, su amiga, corrió hacia ella agarrándole el brazo y metiendola a toda prisa al lugar.

—¡Apúrate, apúrate! Tienes que ver esto —le dijo Ga Eul a Jan Di.

—Lo siento, no quise llegar tarde… Es que, no van a creer lo que me sucedió —comenzó a decir ella al entrar al restaurante, pero entonces vio como Chun Sik, su jefe, ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, estaba muy al pendiente de la televisión.

—A este paso, pronto tendrás que dejar de trabajar —dijo Ga Eul guiñandole un ojo— ¿o no, mujer maravilla?

—¿Mujer maravilla? ¿De qué hablas?

—Mira las noticias…

Geum Jan di, con cara de confusión se situó detrás de su jefe y se puso a escuchar lo que decían en las noticias, las escenas se le hacían conocidas… Se parecía a…

"_Hoy, el Instituto Shin Hwa está lleno de periodistas a pesar de que el guardia no nos ha dejado entrar, un estudiante de esta institución estuvo a punto de matarse, sí, de suicidarse desde lo alto del edificio principal…"_

Entonces salieron unas escenas tomadas desde un celular donde Lee Min Ha estaba al borde del edificio.

—¡Oh! -exclamó Jan Di—. Yo estu…

Y entonces salió la escena dónde ella lo rescataba…

"_Esta chica hasta ahora desconocida salvó a este pobre chico, todos la vieron pero nadie sabe quién es."_

Enseguida cortaron las grabaciones del celular y salió en la pantalla la periodista que se encontraba cubriendo el reportaje, con una mano cubría su oreja izquierda y con la otra sostenía el micrófono.

—Tenemos aquí a un testigo de lo sucedido, cuéntanos qué pasó —le dijo a un estudiante mientras le ponía el micrófono para que hablara.

—Bueno, había un chico arriba tratando de saltar y una total desconocida lo salvó… Ella había venido a entregar ropa de una lavandería o algo así -el chico que estaba hablando titubeó un poco-. Sí, creo que era la trabajadora de una lavandería y lo salvó, fue increíble… Como si fuera la mujer maravilla.

—¿Sabes por qué trató de saltar el chico?

—Yo qué sé, estaría deprimido o algo.

En eso, la periodista casi le arrebató el micrófono y cómo si le estuvieran diciendo algo por el auricular, asintió y comenzó a hablar con algo de prisa.

—Me informan de las oficinas, que un testigo anónimo confesó todo: El instituto Shin Hwa sufre de bullying, al parecer es un caso muy grave y el chico que iba a saltar, fue víctima de esto. Él sufrió ataques esta mañana y al no ver otra salida, decidió quitarse la vida.

Geum Jan Di recordó todo y fue a sentarse algo alejada de donde estaba la televisión, el tema del bullying la mareaba y le hacía tener malos recuerdos.

—¿Qué pasa, mujer maravilla? —preguntó Ga Eul sonriendo, pero al ver que su amiga estaba mal, se olvidó de las bromas—. ¿Estás bien?

—No, digo sí… Es sólo que… ¡Pobre chico! Eso de querer matarse, no sé, siento feo.

—Te acordaste de Kyung Suk… -afirmó Ga Eul.

—Sí… Cuando Kyung Suk murió, prometí no vengar su muerte pues mis papás me lo pidieron, pero ahora nadie me detendrá: ¡voy a destruir a esos malditos F4! —gritó mientras se paraba y levantaba su puño a la altura de su boca.

Por supuesto Ga Eul no sabía quiénes eran los F4 y Jan Di le explicó lo poco que sabía, no le importaba que fueran ricos y poderosos, si ellos podían causar la muerte de alguien, ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlos.

—Al final terminarás siendo la mujer maravilla, de todos modos —dijo y le sonrío a su amiga para animarla un poco—. Oye, presiento que esos F4 han de estar muy guapos —dijo Ga Eul suspirando y Jan Di la miró soltando un bufido.

En ese mismo momento, ellas no sabían que en las oficinas del Instituto Shin Hwa se estaba viviendo un caos. Los padres de familia llamaban enojadísimos por las noticias, ¿cómo era posible que en tan prestigiada escuela existiera eso que llamaban bullying? ¿Cómo pudieron haberse metido los periodistas intimidando así a sus propios hijos inocentes? Hubo hasta llamadas preguntando ¿cómo fue posible que dejaran entrar a una lavandera a las instalaciones?

La directora no veía solución a todos los problemas, su nombre estaba en boca de todos los canales de televisión, su empresa estaba sufriendo pérdidas. La gente no confiaba en ella, los padres de familia amenazaban con sacar a sus hijos de ahí y mandarlos a otra escuela mejor, en Inglaterra o Estados Unidos.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía sobornar a alguien pues esta vez era demasiada gente involucrada, quizá pudiera sobornar al chico que casi se mataba y así cambiar un poco las cosas, pero… "_Maldito escuincle, te hubieras muerto y me hubieras ahorrado muchas cosas"_ pensó y enseguida recordó a esa jovencita que lo había salvado. Llamó a su secretario para que se presentara de inmediato, su cabeza le empezaba a doler y necesitaba consejos.

—¿Quién era esa entrometida, Jung Sang Rok? —preguntó la directora a su secretario con tono autoritario.

—De acuerdo a la información del guardia que la dejó entrar, era Geum Jan Di, hija del dueño de la lavandería Jan Di.

—Maldita desgraciada, si no fuera por ella, no estuviera pasando todo esto… ¡Mi cabeza! —tomó un poco de agua y se frotó las sienes—. ¿Qué hago? Dime qué hacer, no puedo más con esto.

—Mi señora —dijo el secretario dedicándole una reverencia— creo que están hablando mal muchas personas del instituto y de usted, no puede hacer nada al respecto… Pero, puede hacer algo para _calmar las aguas_…

Jung Sang Rok le ofreció una solución alternativa a sus problemas y Kang Hee Soo, la directora, se levantó de inmediato acomodándose su elegante falda. Era una mujer de no más de 40 años, vestía ropa muy fina y zapatos implecables, su cabello lo tenía muy corto y acomodado perfectamente para que no se le moviera ni un pelo al caminar. Las joyas que usaba eran únicas y originales, hechas sólo para ella a medida. Su cuerpo alto y delgado, se paró erguido y señaló con su dedo índice al hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Eso es lo que haré —dijo y sonrió.

Ya era de noche y mientras Geum Jan Di terminaba su turno en el restaurante y montaba su bicicleta, Lee Min Ha era sometido a la fuerza por unos "doctores" que lo habían visitado esa noche en su casa; mientras Jan Di pedaleaba sin fuerzas, hambrienta y muy cansada deseando llegar a su casa, el chico era interrogado como si fuera un preso más; al mismo tiempo que la chica entraba por la puerta aledaña a la lavandería que conducía a su pequeña casa situada en el segundo piso, a Min Ha le diagnosticaban una enfermedad mental difícil de curar; y mientras Jan Di entraba en su casa con los hombros caídos, una mujer visitaba al chico suicida.

—Buenas noches, Geum Jan Di —decía un hombre con traje negro, que estaba sentado junto a los padres de ésta.

—Lee Min Ha, —dijo la mujer que visitó al chico— eres un estudiante sobresaliente y deportista, ¿quién iba a pensar que estuvieras tan mal de la cabeza?

—Gracias a la acción que realizaste hoy, —decía el hombre que Jan Di tenía enfrente— te has ganado una beca para el instituto Shin Hwa.

—En el instituto no existe el bullying —le decía la mujer a Min Ha— nunca ha existido y no existirá, ¿me comprendes? Y si insistes, yo, como directora, tomaré medidas muy serias, ¿está claro?

—A partir de mañana, —dijo el secretario a Jan Di— serás alumna destacada y podrás estudiar ahí tu universidad sin necesidad de presentar exámenes de admisión ¡felicidades!

Min Ha mostró un gesto de furia hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente, lo habían encerrado en un centro de salud mental y sabía que eso había sido de parte del hijo de la mujer, el chico más poderoso del colegio. No le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse y ganarse un pase de salida en los próximos días o meses, pues sabía que si intentaba hacer algo, todo saldría peor.

Jan Di miró muy de cerca al hombre que le ofrecía su nuevo uniforme del instituto, primero pensó que era una broma pero después comprobó que todo era cierto. Sus ojos se achicaron más tratando de decidir cuál sería su respuesta.

"_Ni de loca me meteré en ese infierno, ahí matan gente y yo no pienso participar en eso. Los malditos F4 son unos… unos…" _estaba pensando eso cuando se le prendió el foco.

—Será un honor para mí pertenecer al Instituto Shin Hwa —dijo mientras se esforzaba en hacer una reverencia.

No quería mezclarse con esos niños ricos que lo tenían todo, pero si aceptaba la beca, estaría más cerca de esos 4 chicos que les hacían la vida imposible a tantos alumnos.

Sí, a partir del día siguiente, decidió que sería alumna del mejor instituto de todo Corea y sus papás y hermano, brincaron de la emoción.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hooola! Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo de este fanfic. Les cuento que es mi primer intento de una historia de este tipo, todas las que tengo son originales y por supuesto no las he publicado aquí.<strong>

**Si alguien me llega a leer, estaré publicando capítulo por semana, si me llego a organizar qué día me queda mejor, se los haré saber en el próximo.**

**Besos coreanos :* **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, no fueron creados por mí, aunque si me dijeran que creara a mi hombre perfecto sin duda sería cómo Joon Pyo.**

**Capítulo 2: El helado de pistache es mi favorito, por eso lo tengo en mi cara.**

El primer día de Jan Di en el instituto comenzó con gran confusión, ella llegó muy feliz vistiendo su uniforme nuevo y recién planchado, estacionó su bicicleta y miró de nuevo el edificio principal. Su mirada sin querer se fue hacia arriba y recordó a Min Ha, era la única persona que conocía ahí y más valía encontrarlo pronto pues no quería andar sola.

Al mirar un poco más para atrás, vio cómo una gran fila de coches negros y elegantes se iban acercando a la puerta, le dio un poco de pena y decidió alejarse un poco. Tomó un camino por entre los árboles y vio un mapa que estaba por ahí, tenía que llegar al salón de historia de quinto año pero no tenía idea hacia donde dirigirse, así que por la manera en que interpretaba ese mapa tan confuso, supo que debía atravesar ese parque y llegar a otro edificio más allá.

Un poco perdida, siguió caminando por entre los árboles tan verdes que despedían un olor delicioso, el canto de los pájaros la hizo despertarse aún más y admiró encantada las flores que adornaban el pequeño bosque. Un extraño sonido la hizo levantar su mirada: había música cerca y quería saber de dónde venía. No estaba muy segura si había algún salón de música por ahí, pero, quería saber de dónde salía tan hermosa melodía.

Siguió caminando guiándose por su oído hasta llegar a un lugar en donde los árboles eran espesos y se dificultaba ver hacia dentro, si alguien iba por el camino de piedra, era fácil no ver ese pequeño rincón.

En el centro de ese pequeño escondite, había una banca negra y frente a ella, estaba parado un chico. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y sostenía entre su mano y su hombro un hermoso violín que tocaba fervientemente.

La música que salía de él era exquisita, Jan Di se imaginó atrapando las notas musicales y saboreandolas una a una, su estómago hizo ruido ya que no había desayunado y decidió escapar de ahí, cuanto antes mejor. Entonces el chico terminó la melodía y abrió los ojos viéndola ahí parada, tenía un pie listo para avanzar pero se había quedado estática.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos, él era un chico alto y delgado, su cabello lacio y rubio le llegaba hasta los hombros y llevaba un traje de lino blanco, que combinaba con su violín.

Así como estaba, ella se imaginó que detrás de su cabeza había una aureola blanca y que de un momento a otro le saldrían alas sonando de fondo una música angelical, "_si tengo un ángel de la guarda, debe ser él, no hay duda"_ pensó y casi se la creyó.

—¿Qué me ves? —dijo el chico de manera cortante.

—Eh… Este… Yo… -contestó Jan Di acalorada-. Estoy perdida, busco el salón de historia de quinto año.

—Por allá —dijo el chico señalado un punto y de inmediato le dio la espalda.

Ella trastabilló un poco, quiso decir _gracias_ pero su voz no le salió. Se alejó mirándose los pies, no sabía lo que había sido eso, no sabía si era una aparición o sólo era un estudiante más, un poco excéntrico. Empezó a caminar en la dirección en la que había señalado el chico de blanco y cuando menos se lo esperaba se encontró un edificio, ahí debía estar su salón de clases.

Las primeras clases fueron difíciles, no encontraba a su amigo Min Ha y nadie se acercaba a ella, al contrario de eso la miraban mal y susurraban mientras caminaba. Sabía que el entrar ahí a estudiar, iba a causarle problemas de ese tipo, todos esos compañeros eran ricos y desde el jardín de niños habían estudiado ahí, en cambio ella era la nueva… La pobre.

Pero cada vez que su corazón se encogía por ese motivo, recordaba el motivo por el que había aceptado estudiar ahí: Los F4. Ella, con su metro y sesenta centímetros, estaba dispuesta a pelear contra ellos hasta hacerlos caer, ya no quería que siguieran haciendo sufrir a los demás alumnos, y lo iba a lograr. De eso estaba segura.

Minutos antes de la hora del almuerzo, todos se dirigieron al edificio principal, se esperaron a que abrieran las puertas del comedor y Jan Di los siguió. Estaban todos de pie platicando en la entrada cuando las puertas del edificio se abrieron de par en par y algunos grititos de emoción se escucharon a lo lejos. Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio, expectantes y Jan Di se paró en sus dedos de los pies para poder ver bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por las puertas entró la luz del sol de lleno, seguida de 4 chicos y por lo que pudo ver Jan Di, supo que esos chicos imponían, ya que todos se quedaron totalmente inmóviles al verlos, casi podía jurar que nadie respiraba.

El que lideraba el grupo de 4 chicos, era un joven alto y demasiado bien parecido, su ropa era carísima y su cabello perfectamente bien peinado. Detrás de él, iban dos chicos delgados y serios, llevaban trajes de marca y uno de ellos se quitaba en eso sus lentes de sol (una chica gritó de la emoción y él le guiñó un ojo) y detrás de ellos, el chico del violín los acompañaba. Con su traje de lino blanco impecable y su cabello rubio, hizo que Jan Di supusiera que él era el que emitía esos rayos de luz intensa.

Caminaron por el centro de los estudiantes y se detuvieron frente a uno un poco gordito, éste levantó la mano temblorosa que sostenía un jugo y habló demasiado alto.

—¿Quieres un poco de mi jugo? —le dijo al líder de los 4.

El chico del cabello bien peinado, miró a sus 3 compañeros y sonrió de manera diabólica.

—Claro —dijo y todos los presentes soltaron un ligero _¡ohh!_

El chico gordito se lo extendió y el líder lo tomó. Enseguida lo abrió y después de fingir llevárselo a la boca, se lo derramó en el cabello. El chico gordito se quedó ahí sin decir nada sólo soportando el jugo que se extendía por su cara y cuello y Jan Di quiso gritar, pero no lo hizo.

Después de devolverle la lata de jugo vacía al gordito, los 4 chicos se fueron de ahí riendo en alto y nadie dijo nada.

Cuando pasaron por un lado de la hija del lavandero, el chico de blanco la miró y le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos para después alejarse de ahí.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué se dejan? —gritó Jan Di a nadie en particular y en efecto, nadie le prestó atención.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse de ahí dando puntadas con el pie, escuchó a unas chicas bobas que estaban cerca de ahí y eso la hizo detenerse mientras fingía que se amarraba las agujetas de los zapatos y levantaba las orejas.

—¡Esos F4 son perfectos! —dijo una suspirando.

—Ya desearía yo que me tiraran algo encima, un jugo o… un beso —dijo otra soltando una risilla tonta.

—Son tan… —dijo la otra.

—¡Hermosos! -dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras alzaban sus ojos al cielo y se llevaban las manos juntas cerca del cuello en señal de que estuvieran rezando.

"_Deberían rezar para que Dios les conceda un cerebro" _pensó Jan Di con los labios fruncidos.

Entonces, aparte de darse cuenta que esas niñas eran unas bobas, se dio cuenta que esos cuatro chicos que acababan de hacer un show con su presencia, eran los famosos F4, ¿cómo no se lo imaginó antes?

De grandes zancadas llegó al comedor decidida a armar un gran lío, buscaría a esos tipos y los pondría en su lugar. Bajó las escaleras decidida. Se imaginó que con cada paso que diera, un gran eco resonaría por todo el lugar y todas las cabezas se girarían de inmediato para verla, dejando de comer y de respirar, entonces sería ahí donde soltaría su amenaza para aquellos chicos y quizá en ese mismo momento podría arreglar todo.

Pero cuando fue bajando uno a uno los escalones, no se oyó ningún tipo de eco, ya que estos estaban hechos de madera buena y no como en su casa que era madera vieja y podrida y en cada movimiento parecía que una víbora se estaba comiendo a un ratón. Llegó hasta el comedor y nadie reparó en ella, un par de veces se aclaró la garganta y trató de gritar pero era tanto el barullo que no hubiera tenido caso.

Con su mirada buscó a aquellos chicos, buscaba el cabello rubio del chico del violín pero no lo encontró. El tiempo pasaba y su estómago hacía cada vez más ruidos por falta de comida, decidió rendirse e ir a buscar algo de comida. El sólo hecho de pensar en comer le hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás y caminó contenta para agarrar un plato, pero en eso, el timbre sonó y todos se levantaron.

—¿Qué? —se preguntó ella misma—. ¡Apenas iba a comer!

—Los recesos aquí son cortos, —dijo una voz a su espalda y Jan Di se giró de inmediato, se le hacía increíble que esa voz se dirigiera a ella— la directora dice que si nos da más tiempo de receso, vamos a comer demasiado y nos pondremos gordos.

La chica que le hablaba se veía un poco tímida y retraída, su cabello era muy corto, más que el de Jan Di y llevaba un moño infantil a un lado de su oreja.

—Oh Min Ji —le dijo la chica tendiendole una mano como saludo.

—Geum Jan Di —contestó.

Se miraron unos segundos y se sonrieron, Jan Di aún no podía creer que alguien le había dirigido la palabra en ese instituto.

—¿Eres becada? —le preguntó Jan Di a la chica infantil pensando que esa era la razón por la cuál le había hablado.

—¿Becada? Claro que no, en esta escuela no hay becados.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir muy bajito— Yo soy becada…

—¡Oh! Entonces eres la primera, ¡qué bien! —exclamó quitándole importancia al asunto.

La siguiente clase la tuvieron juntas y Jan Di supo que ese día empezaba una amistad muy bonita con una chica rica pero con corazón humilde.

Al terminar las clases ese día, Min Ji se ofreció para darle un paseo por todo el instituto, debido a que era demasiado grande, Jan Di aún no había visto ni una cuarta parte de él. Caminaron por parques, pasearon por las canchas y vieron como los chicos practicaban tenis o voleibol, fueron a la enorme biblioteca y le mostró su rincón favorito donde nadie la molestaba cuando quería leer sin interrupciones… Al final visitaron el comedor que estaba abierto para los alumnos que se quedaban a actividades extracurriculares, comieron un poco de esto y un poco de lo otro, y Jan Di, con expresión de total alegría por haber llenado su barriga lo suficiente, agradeció a su amiga por tan hermoso paseo.

Terminaron tomando unos grandes helados de sabores exóticos y salieron a dar vueltas para bajar la bola de comida que todavía traían atorada en la garganta.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la chica con el moño en el cabello—. ¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela?

Jan Di la miró unos segundos mientras se llenaba la boca de helado, quería darse un tiempo para contestar. Su amiga era un poco más alta que ella y mucho más delgada, tenía un rostro de muñeca con una piel suave y unos ojos que brillaban alegres. Se vestía con elegancia, aunque usara el mismo uniforme que ella se notaba que venía de una familia muy distinguida. Además de que sus zapatos estaban pulcramente limpios, sin una mota de polvo.

—Físicamente, la escuela es fe-no-me-nal —dijo Jan Di después de limpiarse las comisuras de la boca— pero, yo… No sé si deba decírtelo…

Al decir lo último, se quedó pensando un poco. Quería contarle su plan, quería lanzar un discurso conmovedor acerca del bullying y lo malo que es, quizá con eso, su nueva amiga se uniera a la causa y decidiera ayudarla.

Se subieron a una fuente con un ángel en el medio que lanzaba agua por la boca, y comenzaron a caminar por el borde haciendo equilibrio con los brazos sin dejar de comer helado.

—Puedes confiar en mí, —dijo la chica de zapatos limpios.

Jan Di dio media vuelta para verla y poder mostrarle su gran sonrisa. Una nueva mejor amiga el primer día de clases, eso era magnífico.

—Bueno, es que yo sólo acepté la beca porque…

Apenas estaba comenzando a tomar postura de una gran declamadora, una música triunfal comenzaba a sonar en su cabeza y su pecho se le estaba inflando cuando su amiga perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo llenando de helado los zapatos de un chico que desafortunadamente iba caminando por ahí.

Las dos chicas levantaron su mirada lentamente, desde el zapato hasta la cara y ambas pusieron cara de asombro cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era.

El líder de los F4 estaba a punto de lanzar fuego con la mirada mientras se miraba su zapato sucio, los otros dos compinches miraban el zapato sorprendidos y luego a las chicas, les lanzaron una mirada divertida como si estuvieran esperando que volaran cabezas. En cambio, el otro chico, el del violín, no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro. Miró a Jan Di pero como si él fuera una estatua de mármol, algo sin vida y ella frunció un poco el ceño, ¿por qué tenía esa mirada? Le daba un poco de escalofríos en realidad.

—Lo siento mucho… En verdad… —comenzó a decir la pobre de Min Ji que no sabía dónde meterse.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó el líder—. ¿Crees que disculpándote será suficiente?

—No, no… Claro que no, Gu Joon Pyo, yo… Yo… ¡Te los limpiaré!

Al decir eso, Joon Pyo, el chico con el zapato lleno de helado comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y los demás lo siguieron. Su risa sonaba demasiado maléfica, como si viniera de un demonio, eso hizo que las chicas se estremecieran un poco.

Min Ji en verdad pensaba que podía limpiarle los zapatos y que con eso se solucionara todo, pero no era tan simple. Joon Pyo, ya tenía en mente algo para ella, pues, los zapatos en verdad no le importaban tanto, tenía una habitación llena de ellos y de cualquier manera ya los iba a tirar, los había usado tres veces y ya comenzaba a verlos gastados.

—Entonces… —Min Ji interrumpió las carcajadas de los hombres— te compraré unos iguales.

Eso sólo hizo que las carcajadas se elevaran de tono y el líder tuvo que llevarse los dedos a los ojos para limpiarse unas lágrimas invisibles.

—¡Qué chistosa eres! —diciendo eso su expresión cambió drásticamente—. Los mandé pedir a Italia, con un artesano que trabaja sólo para mi familia… No creo que me puedas comprar unos iguales.

—Bueno, bueno —Min Ji se la estaba pasando realmente mal, ya no sabía que hacer, se dio cuenta que estaba en las garras del león y se fue haciendo pequeñita ante la idea—. Dime qué hacer y yo lo hago, pero por favor, discúlpame.

El chico miró a sus compañeros y soltó una risilla, estaba claro que ahí era dónde iba a actuar y lograr su cometido.

—¡Ah, bueno! —dijo él—. Si tú lo dices… —Flexionó un poco la rodilla y con la mirada señaló su zapato sucio—. ¡Lámelo!

Los hombres se miraron divertidos y se acomodaron para ver mejor, menos el de blanco, él sólo siguió con su expresión de cera. Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra y Min Ji entonces se arrodilló dispuesta a cumplir la orden del líder.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Jan Di y se interpuso entre los dos—. Tú no vas a rebajarte y tú no le vas a ordenar nada… Todos los estudiantes somos iguales, y nadie es mejor que nadie, todos tenemos derechos y el hecho de que…

Su pecho se estaba inflando y podía oír esa música triunfal en su cabeza, se había erguido todo lo que pudo pues entre sus ojos —que estaban cerrados— y los del chico era mucha diferencia de centímetros; apenas estaba preparando el inicio de su discurso cuando unas risitas se escucharon e hicieron que abriera un ojo. Los chicos se estaban riendo de ella y su amiga la veía de reojo, como si le diera pena escucharla.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó el líder riéndose, al parecer los otros no hablaban en su presencia.

Eso la sacó totalmente de su concentración, Jan Di abrió los ojos y bajó los hombros al mismo tiempo que se le desinflaba el pecho, alguien de por ahí apagó la música.

—Geum Jan Di, una estudiante más, como tú, como ella… Como todos.

Dicho eso, todos se rieron con más ganas, menos el chico que tocaba el violín.

—No, niña… No eres como yo, yo soy hijo de la directora y creo que tú… ¿Eres una sirvienta que te robaste un uniforme del instituto? Le diré a mi madre para que tome cartas en el asunto.

Jan Di se quedó callada y su amiga seguía de rodillas, la primera se dio cuenta y con un gesto le dijo que se levantara, aquella se levantó nerviosa pensando que los F4 le iban a poner una buena reprimenda, pero nada sucedió. Ahora ya no le prestaban atención a Min Ji, sólo veían a Jan Di.

La hija del lavandero, tuvo una revelación. Sabía que discutiendo no iba a llegar a ningún lado, ese niño rico era muy creído y no se dejaba ganar, así que optó por el _plan b_.

—No te metas con mi amiga. Yo… Yo haré lo que le pides a ella —se esforzó por poner su mejor _poker face._

Joon Pyo se mostró satisfecho y le acercó el zapato todo pegajoso, una expresión de triunfo se le dibujó en el rostro y miró a sus amigos asintiendo, pensando que todo le había salido de maravilla. Jan Di, que todavía traía su helado en la mano, comenzó a agacharse, pero su mano no hizo lo mismo ya que le estampó en toda su cara el poco helado sabor pistache que le quedaba y el líder cayó, más de sorpresa que por el golpe, al suelo.

Los demás F4 se rieron divertidos mientras su líder no los veía, no podían creer que una chica de baja estatura, lo hubiera puesto en su lugar.

Jan Di tomó a su amiga, que aún no podía cerrar la boca por el asombro, y la estiró para que huyeran del lugar. No era porque le tuviera miedo, pero le preocupaba que el riquillo ese le pidiera que le limpiara el rostro… con la lengua. Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo y continúo corriendo escuchando unos gritos a su espalda.

—¡Me las vas a pagar, _como-te-llames_! ¡Nadie se mete conmigo!

Al día siguiente, todo fue muy desastroso.

Min Ji no pudo dormir bien la noche anterior. La chica nueva le había caído muy bien, pero, si quería seguir pasando desapercibida para los F4, más le valía alejarse de ella que era a simple vista, una buscadora de problemas. En todo ese tiempo que llevaba estudiando en el instituto Shin Hwa, nadie nunca la había molestado, pues, era demasiado tranquila y no se metía con nadie, no tenía amigos y no sobresalía en nada. Pero ahora, con lo que había pasado, le daba pavor ser el nuevo blanco de las bromas de los chicos más guapos de la escuela.

"_Mejor ándate con cuidado, Min Ji. No querrás ser el hazmerreír de toda la escuela." _Se repetía mientras daba vueltas en la cama. Sin duda ella pudo haber limpiado con la lengua los restos del helado del zapato de Joon Pyo, no tenía problemas con eso. Si lo hubiera hecho, todo se hubiera resuelto y listo. Pero ahora tenía miedo de regresar al instituto y encontrarse con una tarjeta roja en su casillero.

En cambio, Jan Di, se despertó de muy buen humor. El día anterior se había enfrentado al líder de los malos y no le había ido tan mal, al contrario, había resultado ganadora y aunque había corrido al final, había dejado muy en claro que estaba dispuesta a luchar y a pelear hasta conseguir que esos F4 dejaran de molestar a todos sus compañeros.

Llegó a la escuela muy temprano, casi no había llegado nadie y después de acomodar su bicicleta, decidió caminar por ahí. Recordó al chico del violín, y aunque sabía que era parte de los F4, su música le había gustado. Caminó por el mismo parque y cuando la suave música comenzó a llegarle a sus oídos, se escondió entre unos árboles y se dispuso a disfrutarla.

Mientras tanto, Min Ji, llegaba a la escuela y corría a su salón de clases antes de que su nueva amiga, Jan Di, la viera. No quería ser descortés, si se la encontraba la saludaría, pero... esperaba no encontrarsela.

Las clases iban a comenzar y Jan Di tuvo que correr antes de que el chico de blanco de los F4 la encontrara ahí, espiandolo. Conociendo más o menos el lugar, se dirigió a los casilleros para dejar su mochila, ese día por fin conocería la piscina, ya había agendado una visita para poder usarla y por lo visto estaría ella sola.

Abrió su casillero y no se dio cuenta que atrás de ella había un grupo de estudiantes que la veían impacientes. Tampoco se dio cuenta que una cámara la tomaba de frente y mucho menos sabía que los propios F4, estaban en su sala privada, esperando el momento para ver su reacción.

Con la puerta del casillero abierta, vio cómo colgaba un papel rojo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y pudo leer lo que decía: "_Has obtenido la tarjeta roja de los F4, ¡bienvenida al infierno!"_.

Su expresión no denotó ni rabia ni miedo. Simplemente tiró la tarjeta al suelo, la pisó un par de veces y se fue directo a su clase.

Como toda la escuela ya estaba enterada de quién era la nueva persona que había recibido tarjeta roja, las bromas no tardaron en llegar. Su compañeros se rieron de ella, la empujaron, le quitaron sus cuadernos, le quitaron la silla antes de que se sentara…

No podía rendirse, Jan Di nunca se rendía pues eso simplemente no estaba en sus planes. Aguantó cada broma de pie y sin llorar, pero en la primera oportunidad, salió corriendo en busca de un lugar dónde estar sola.

Encontró un edificio que al parecer ya no se usaba, subió las escaleras de emergencia que estaban por fuera y allá por el quinto piso se detuvo y miró el hermoso paisaje que tenía frente a ella.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, se estaba recordando que no debía enloquecer, no podía darles el gusto de verla llorar ni de verla rendirse. Ella estaba ahí para derrotar a los F4, se lo debía a Kyung Suk, su querido Kyung Suk.

Su hermanito tenía 9 años cuando empezó a llegar de la escuela con un semblante muy triste y serio. Entre ella y sus papás trataban de averiguar qué le pasaba, pero él nunca dijo nada. Así pasaron los meses, y Kyung Suk seguía siendo el mismo, no quería comer, no quería hacer tareas, ni siquiera quería seguir yendo a la escuela, pero entre todos lograban convencerlo todos los días. Pensaban que era una etapa más y que al rato se le pasaría, ¡qué equivocados estaban! Debieron haberle puesto más atención, investigar un poco en su escuela, pero no lo hicieron.

Geum Kyung Suk sufría de bullying y el día que se enteraron, él ya estaba muerto. Fueron poco los golpes que recibió por parte de sus agresores, pero uno fue mortal. Lo golpearon por primera vez, sólo por diversión, antes sólo lo habían molestado o acosado y esa vez que por primera vez decidieron golpearlo, lo mataron.

Geum Jan Di recordó cuando lo vio, lleno de golpes y sin vida y sus puños automáticamente se cerraron. Era demasiado ese sufrimiento que estaba guardando, ya habían pasado cuatro años, pero no eran suficientes para aliviar su dolor.

—¡Maldito Pyun Joo, me las vas a pagar! —comenzó a gritar mientras abría los ojos—. ¡Tú y tu maldita soberbia van a caer hasta el suelo!

Gritaba fuertemente pues sabía que nadie la podía oír, sólo se quería desahogar y sentirse más ligera.

—¡Y todos los malditos F4…!

—¡Oye! —la interrumpió una voz de hombre, Jan Di miró para todos lados pero no sabía de dónde provenía—. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de callarte?

Escuchó que unos pasos se aproximaban, venían de la parte de arriba. Entonces se asomó y un pantalón blanco comenzó a descender. Era el chico rubio que tocaba el violín.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Jan Di.

—Interrumpiste mi sueño —dijo el chico desperezándose—. No puedes andar por ahí embarrando helado en el rostro de las personas ni despertándolas de un sueño reparador.

El chico se acercó y se puso a un lado de la chica, ella aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, ¿en verdad él estaba dormido ahí?

—Yo… Estee…

—Su nombre es Joon Pyo, no Pyun Joo. Si vas a insultarlo, al menos recuerda su nombre.

—Eeee… gracias —respondió al mismo tiempo que se sentía pequeñita—. Yo, sólo… Quería desahogarme.

—No te preocupes, cada quién busca su rincón para desahogarse. Mi nombre es Yoon Ji Hoo, por si quieres insultarme… Y por cierto, tienes sangre en tu nariz.

Sacó un pañuelo y se lo tendió, Jan Di se limpió y pudo ver que en efecto tenía mucha sangre, le dio pena mancharle el pañuelo, pero al fin y al cabo él se lo había dado.

—Es mucha sangre, ¿te pasa muy seguido?

—Pues… lo normal.

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento, Jan Di se sentía rara al estar al lado de uno de los F4, pero, increíblemente había algo de paz en él, como si fuera diferente a los demás. Lo miró a los ojos y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

—¿Por qué tocas el violín en el parque? —se animó a preguntar.

—Ese es mi rincón para desahogarme —contestó y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa—. ¡Ah! También quería agradecerte, antes de ti yo era el nuevo. Gracias por quitarme ese puesto.

—¿Nuevo? Yo pensé que todos los que estudian aquí, lo hacen desde el jardín de niños.

—Yo no, vengo de Estados Unidos.

Entonces él comenzó a alejarse, y cuando miró hacia atrás, Jan Di pudo notar en él un cierto gesto de complicidad. Su corazón también lo notó pero ella no pareció darse cuenta cómo éste saltaba.

**Nota de la autora: ¿Les está gustando? Lo estoy haciendo muy parecido a la serie pero los cambios se irán notando poco a poco.**

**Gracias al par de reviews que me dejaron el capítulo anterior, en este espero que me dejen más.**

**Besitos dorameros.**

**Paty**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Ji Hoo no me pertenece, ¡qué lástima! Lo que podría hacerle si fuera mío... (oops, ¿lo "dije en voz alta"?)**

**Capítulo 3 "No todos aquí somos malos"**

Gu Joon Pyo era el líder de los F4, ser hijo de la directora le daba automáticamente ese lugar. Sus padres eran dueños de muchas empresas a nivel nacional y eso los hacía multimillonarios; vivían en una casa que parecía palacio dónde el mismo Joon Pyo tenía un séquito de sirvientes que no lo dejaban solo ni un segundo.

Físicamente era muy guapo, alto y delgado, sus cabellos rizados y su porte elegante hacían que absolutamente todas las chicas del instituto suspiraran por él, todas menos Jan Di.

Soo Yi Jung era de los F4, el que más novias tenía. Su rostro de niño angelical y su sonrisa perfecta podía derretir hasta el bloque de hielo más fuerte que hubiera alrededor. Desde pequeño estaba interesado en la alfarería y era muy bueno en ello, tenía grandes piezas que podían ser cotizadas en millones de wones, pero él simplemente prefería tenerlas en su pequeño museo personal.

Song Woo Bin era un misterio, se decía que su padre pertenecía a la mafia y que debido a eso tenía muchos contactos en ese ámbito. De los 4 chicos, era el más duro pero también el que más protegía a sus amigos.

Por último, Yoon Hi Joo, de pequeño había pertenecido al instituto Shin Hwa en dónde había formado una alianza automática con sus tres compañeros y no por simpatía sino por mero estatus social; debido a sus problemas con el autismo, sus padres decidieron irse a Estados Unidos a tratarlo. En ese país, ellos murieron y él quedó a cargo de unos familiares, pero siendo un joven, decidió por su cuenta regresar a su país natal.

Los cuatro chicos formaban el famoso grupo de los F4, no eran conocidos sólo a nivel escuela si no a nivel ciudad o incluso a nivel país. Las chicas, además de prepararse para aprobar sus materias, se preparaban todos los días para ver si lograban tener alguna oportunidad con alguno de ellos, pues de hacerlo, su futuro sería perfecto.

Jan Di no era como ninguna de ellas, aunque su corazón latía un poco más aprisa que normalmente cuando veía a Ji Hoo, pero ella aún no se daba cuenta de eso.

Su segundo día en el instituto fue muy duro, después de recibir la tarjeta roja por parte de los F4 sufrió muchos ataques y supo que no iba a ser fácil derrotar a esos niños ricos, "_pero no imposible"_ se repetía ella misma para no desistir. Por fin le tocó conocer la piscina y después de darse un baño rápido y ponerse su traje de baño que la escuela le había proporcionado, se dirigió a ésta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, estaría sola, por fin, lejos de todos sus compañeros y de sus constantes ataques.

Pero, al llegar se topó con la sorpresa que toda la piscina se encontraba llena de… ¿basura? Ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado con gesto de incredulidad mientras Joon Pyo, su peor enemigo, se reía fuertemente mientras se revolvía en su sillón de piel.

Por supuesto él había mandado depositar toda esa basura ahí y también había mandado colocar cámaras para poder ver la expresión de Jan Di, quería ver esa decepción en el rostro de ella y también quería ver cuando ella agachara su cabeza y se regresara por donde había entrado, pero, eso nunca ocurrió y sólo logró que él frunciera el ceño.

Geum Jan Di sacudió un poco los hombros e hizo un poco de calentamiento para luego lanzarse de un clavado al agua; en lugar de hacer varias carreras de ida y venida, se dedicó a sacar toda la basura, cosa por cosa, lata por lata, llevó todo hacia afuera y al terminar salió muy cansada.

Había sido demasiado por ese día, ya tendría otra oportunidad de practicar su estilo libre.

El líder de los F4 se llevó una mano a la barbilla, la risa de pronto se le había ido y ahora estaba confundido.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? —preguntaba a todos y a nadie a la vez—. ¿Por qué sacó la basura?

Sus amigos lo veían divertido pero no se atrevían a contestar. Nunca había pasado que alguien retara al propio Joon Pyo y ellos sabían que todo eso iba a terminar mal, muy mal.

—¿Quién se cree que es? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que sacaba su teléfono celular y marcaba un número—. ¡¿Por qué no funcionó?! Vayan e interceptenla en las duchas, ¡ahora mismo!

Enseguida tres chicos corrieron con mucha prisa y se introdujeron en las duchas de damas que estaban dentro de las mismas instalaciones donde se encontraba la piscina. Jan Di apenas había entrado y estaba a punto de tomar una toalla seca para meterse a una regadera, cuando unas manos le sujetaron fuertemente los brazos.

—Has hecho enojar al jefe, niña. Te va a ir mal —dijo uno.

—¿Quién demonios es el jefe? —preguntó ella como si no supiera a quién se referían.

Los tres chicos se rieron de ella y le lanzaron un puñetazo al estómago.

—Pues, —comenzó a decir la chica entre jadeos— díganle a su jefe, quien quiera que sea, que no puede conmigo y que le haga como pueda.

Otro chico se rió fuertemente y le propinó una bofetada tan fuerte que de inmediato le comenzó a sangrar la nariz.

—¡Qué tonta eres! Podrías ir ante él, inclinarte a sus pies y pedirle perdón. Quizá deje de molestarte, un poco.

—¡No me voy a inclinar ante los pies de nadie! —gritó ella mientras sentía que la sangre le llegaba a la boca.

—Entonces te gusta que te peguen —dijo el tercero y mientras los otros dos la sujetaban fuertemente por los brazos y la mantenían de rodillas para que no lanzara alguna patada, el tercero la tomó del cabello y se lo haló hacia atrás.

—¿No tienes miedo? —le dijo éste mientras se le acercaba tanto que Jan Di tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no hacer bizcos.

—¿Miedo? ¿De qué? —preguntó la chica mientras sonreía y aguantaba las lágrimas.

—¡Niña estúpida! Ahora haré que sientas miedo de verdad —dijo el que le estiraba el cabello mientras le bajaba el tirante del traje de baño y le acariciaba el hombro desnudo.

Jan Di sintió pánico por lo que estaban a punto de hacerle, el lugar estaba desierto y aunque intentara pedir ayuda, nadie acudiría a su rescate. Podía defenderse, pero sinceramente, no lograría nada estando ella sola en contra de tres chicos mucho más altos y fuertes que ella.

—¡Sujetenla fuerte! —ordenó el chico que al parecer era el líder de los tres.

Entre jadeos la acostó sobre el suelo y con una pierna le inhabilitó las piernas, los otros dos seguían sosteniendole los brazos y no decían nada. El líder lanzó una sonrisa macabra y se quitó el saco del uniforme.

—Espero que sea tu primera vez, así podrás contar que yo fui el primero… ¿O acaso tú ya…? —el chico comenzó a reírse como loco mientras se quitaba el cinto—. Si bueno, las chicas vírgenes ya casi no existen y tú… con esa cara que tienes no creo que lo seas, ¿con cuántos te has acostado? ¿3? ¿15?

Estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón cuando resonaron unos pasos, Jan Di se había quedado inmóvil buscando una oportunidad para huir o para defenderse, pero hasta ahora no había llegado el momento. Hasta que vio que los chicos se habían distraído al escuchar los pasos, ella sacó fácilmente sus piernas y lanzó varias patadas que hicieron que la soltaran de inmediato. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que chocó con alguien.

—¡Ji Hoo! —dijo entre jadeos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo como loca?

"_¡Oh, no! Joon Pyo lo envió… Él viene a terminar lo que ellos empezaron"_. Comenzó a decir y de pronto le entró pánico, no por lo que él pudiera hacerle, si no porque lo creía incapaz de eso y tenía miedo de enterarse que él también era igual a todos.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir eso mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Pero unas risitas hicieron que se detuviera. Estaba atrapada.

—Ji Hoo, ¿te envió el líder? —preguntó uno de los tres chicos.

—Pues claro, —contestó el rubio— ¿por qué estaría aquí si no fuera por eso?

—¿Te ayudamos?

—Claro que no, yo puedo solo con ella. Váyanse, yo me encargo —dijo mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa a Jan Di.

Los chicos abandonaron el lugar algo decepcionados, los pasos se oyeron cada vez menos y Ji Hoo y Jan Di se miraron unos segundos. La chica no podía adivinar lo que él podía estar pensando, no sabía si debía correr en ese momento o esperarse para propinarle una buena bofetada. En cambio él, no sabía porque ella lo miraba así, la acababa de salvar pero ella no decía ni hacía nada.

—Así que… —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El chico sonrió sinceramente y la chica se hizo más pequeñita. Era obvio que no estaban pensando lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no vas y te cambias?

—¿En verdad piensas que me voy a ir a cambiar de ropa sabiendo que tú estás aquí para… para... ? —comenzó a decir Jan Di pero no pude terminar la pregunta.

—En verdad que eres una niña maleducada, —Ji Hoo comenzó a caminar paseandose de un lado a otro como si estuviera regañando a su hija— vine hasta aquí para salvarte de esos pervertidos y ni siquiera me das las gracias, ¿así te educaron?

—¿Salvarme? ¿Dijiste… salvarme? —preguntó ella confundida.

Ji Hoo, con su hermosa sonrisa y su cabello más cuidado que el de ella, le ofreció una mano y ella, sabiendo que estaba fuera de peligro, la aceptó y se levantó. Su pequeño corazón dio saltos enormes una vez que sintió su piel y se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando. Ji Hoo, como si hubiera escuchado los latidos, borró su sonrisa y la miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Ve a cambiarte —le ordenó él soltándose de inmediato.

Gu Joon Pyo, en ese momento, estaba quebrando cosas en su sala de entretenimiento; un vaso por ahí, una copa por allá, un cd más acá y su laptop aquí. Su cabello rizado no sufría ningún cambio, seguía perfectamente acomodado, pero su rostro parecía el de otra persona.

—¿Qué te sucede, Joon Pyo? —preguntó Yi Jung mientras sostenía un vaso con agua mineral.

—¿Estás así porque no pudieron hacerle nada a esa chica? —preguntó Woo Bin—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Nunca te habías puesto así antes.

Los dos chicos rieron en silencio mientras se miraban divertidos. Era cierto que el líder de los F4 nunca se había puesto así; él siempre había disfrutado de todo el sufrimiento que les causaba a sus compañeros. Era una persona fría, sin sentimientos. Nunca había amado y tampoco nunca había odiado, hasta que llegó la hija del lavandero.

—Nadie reta a Gu Joon Pyo, —dijo él mismo hablando en tercera persona—. Esa… esa pordiosera tiene que venir e hincarse ante mí, o de lo contrario, le va a ir muy mal.

Pero eso nunca sucedió, Jan Di nunca se hincó ante él, al menos no ese día. Pero sí fue a verlo y eso sucedió unos minutos después de haberse puesto su uniforme en los baños de la piscina. Después de salir al lado de Ji Hoo y haberle agradecido por haberla salvado.

Le costó un poco encontrar la sala privada de los F4 pues al parecer nadie le quería dar la información, pero después de amenazar a algunos y de actuar inocente con otros, supo dónde estaba y se dirigió hasta ahí.

—¡Goo Joon Pyo! —su grito resonó en el lugar en el momento en que ella daba un paso dentro. No se podía saber si estaba realmente furiosa o sólo quería matarlo.

El líder salió detrás de una pared con su sonrisa de lado y los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. No pensaba que ella fuera a llegar tan pronto y eso lo había puesto de muy buen humor.

—Buen día, Geum Jan Di, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —dijo con demasiada alegría.

La chica dio cinco pasos al frente hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de él, los demás F4 ya estaban ahí presenciando la escena. Ella se llevó los brazos a la cadera en forma de jarra y levantó su barbilla lo más que pudo.

—¿Qué me trae por aquí? —preguntó ella un poco más tranquila, relajando su rostro—. Ah, bueno. Yo sólo venía a saludar, ¿cómo estás? ¿todo bien?

Gu Joon Pyo estaba muy confundido. ¿Ella había ido a saludar? Pensaba que llegaría de rodillas suplicandole que ya no la mandara golpear.

—Yo… ejem… Estoy bien. ¿Supongo?

—¡Idiota! —masculló Jan Di mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—¿Qué has dicho? No te entendí —dijo el chico del cabello rizado.

En ese momento, Ji Hoo entró a la sala y entre los tres intercambiaron miradas.

—He dicho que eres un idiota —habló Jan Di—. No sé quién te crees que eres, no sé qué demonios pasa contigo ni sé qué es lo que tienes en tu cerebro, si es que tienes uno. ¿Qué ganas con mandarme unos tipos que querían violarme?

Al pronunciar eso a Jan Di se le mojaron los ojos y Joon Pyo abrió mucho la boca. Él quería que ella le pidiera perdón, que le suplicara… Quería que le rogara. Necesitaba eso después de haberse enfrentado a él, pero en cambio ella llegaba diciendole que ¿habían tratado de violarla?

—¿Querían qué? —preguntó él pensando que había escuchado mal.

—¡Idiota! —repitió Jan Di.

—Pero es que yo no… —comenzó a decir el chico pero luego se arrepintió. No se vería nada bien que él terminara disculpándose con ella por que los estúpidos de sus secuaces habían tratado de hacerle eso tan horrible. Él sólo había mandado que la golpearan un poco, eso no estaba mal.

—Tú y yo, ahora… —Jan Di se puso en posición de ataque, con los puños al frente y los hombros un poco hacia adelante—. Pelearemos.

—¿Pero qué demo…? —comenzó a decir mientras miraba a sus amigos y hacía gesto de no entender lo que estaba pasando, cuando un golpe lo tumbó.

Jan Di acababa de darle una buena patada en la cara y así era cómo ella seguía en pie en esa guerra que le había declarado y él se había quedado sin su súplica y en el suelo.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Jan Di estaba a punto de terminar su última clase y Joon Pyo estaba aún sentado en el suelo dónde lo había dejado la patada voladora, sus amigos se habían resignado y se habían ido a sus respectivas clases, pero él no se había movido y no había dejado de acariciarse el rostro. Seguía pensando en todo eso que le estaba pasando; él era guapo, alto, millionario… Todas las personas siempre, siempre le hacían reverencias y le cumplían todos sus caprichos. Le adoraban. Pero esa chica nueva no y eso le estaba preocupando.

—¿Qué la hará tan diferente? —se preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Por qué se muestra tan agresiva conmigo? Debe haber una razón…

Entonces fue cuando su mente, que había sido educada para pensar que todo el mundo giraba a su alrededor, decidió algo y se convenció de ello.

—¡Pues claro, la lavandera se ha enamorado de mí! Es la única explicación —dijo mientras por fin se levantaba y se quitaba el polvo de su elegante traje— es de ese tipo de niñas que agrede a las personas que quiere.

Y fue así que decidió ponerle fin a esa guerra, si ella sólo estaba cometiendo el pecado de haberse enamorado de él, entonces lo dejaría pasar y le retiraría la tarjeta roja. _Es más,_ pensó_, le voy a conceder el deseo de que me conozca un poco._

Después de tener ese pensamiento, lanzó un gran grito de triunfo y se convenció de haber resuelto ese misterio que había detrás de la chica nueva.

Unos minutos después, Jan Di estaba saliendo del edificio principal del instituto con sus cuadernos y a punto de ir a buscar su bicicleta, cuando unos hombres la interceptaron.

—¿Es usted la señorita Geum Jan Di? —preguntó uno de ellos mientras se paraba con las piernas un poco separadas y los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

—¿Qué quieren de mí? —contestó ella sintiéndose amenazada—. Si los manda el idiota de Joon Pyo, díganle que no estoy disponible.

Diciendo eso comenzó a alejarse mirando a los tres hombres aún por el rabillo del ojo, quería estar al pendiente de ellos para que no se le acercaran mientras se alejaba.

"_Ya entiendo porqué el joven amo nos dijo que utilizaramos todos nuestros recursos, es una rebelde." _Pensó uno de los monigotes y sin pensarlo dos veces avanzó hacia ella.

—¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Suéltenme! —gritó Jan Di mientras los hombres la agarraban por los brazos y la subían a un coche.

Éste arrancó a gran velocidad y la chica no pudo hacer nada mas que cruzar sus brazos y torcer la boca en señal de disgusto. No sabía a dónde iba ni porqué la habían subido a la fuerza, pero si eso era un secuestro, pelearía hasta con los dientes.

El coche se detuvo frente a un enorme portón el cual se abrió solo y entraron despacio por un hermoso camino rodeado de flores y árboles, tras avanzar un poco, se detuvieron junto a una fuente enorme y se bajaron los hombres sacando a la fuerza a Jan Di. Después de forcejear un poco, ella pudo ver la enorme mansión a la que habían llegado, era tan grande que no alcanzaba a verla toda, se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba muy abierta y de inmediato se llevó una mano a ella para cerrarla.

Un séquito de sirvientes salieron de la puerta principal y entre todos condujeron a Jan Di al interior; ella ya no luchaba, es decir, sabía que estaba ahí a la fuerza y que debía salir corriendo y contarselo a quién más confianza le tuviera, pero, quería ver esa mansión, quería tocar esas paredes de madera auténtica, quería inhalar el aroma de los ricos… _Sí, quizá sólo vea un poco y después me suelte para salir corriendo. Sólo un poco._ Se dijo ella convenciendose.

Pero cuando menos se lo imaginó, tenía un montón de pares de manos encima, cambiándola de ropa, maquillándola, peinándola. No soportaba lo que le estaban haciendo pero al mismo tiempo no podía impedirlo, esa tela que ahora cubría su cuerpo era tan fina, esos zapatos tan elegantes, los aretes eran de plata pura. _Sólo un poco más_, se repitió en su mente.

Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahí estaba ella, libre. Todas las personas que la rodeaban estaban separadas de ellas formando un círculo y la miraban boquiabiertos. Fue ahí cuando entró un hombre mayor que vestía también con ropa de servicio y le indicó que lo siguiera. Ella, sin saber qué hacer, decidió seguirlo para averiguar en dónde estaba. Al salir de la enorme habitación en dónde estaba, se encontró con un gran espejo y se detuvo en seco.

Su reflejo ya no era de una chica pobre y hambrienta, aunque seguía teniendo hambre. Su reflejo era de una mujer elegante, con un vestido que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, el vestido era negro y demasiado elegante para sus gustos, los zapatos de tacón eran finísimos, negros con detalles en plata, su cabello era más largo y ondulado sujeto por un lado y de sus orejas colgaban unos hermosos aretes que según su cálculo, cada uno de ellos tenía que valer lo que valía toda su ropa junta.

—No tenga miedo, señorita —le dijo el hombre—. Acompañeme, por favor.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —preguntó la chica sin moverse de su lugar. El hombre asintió y le indicó que hablara—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

El hombre sonrió amablemente y dijo:

—Ya lo verá, señorita. Sígame por aquí.

Y lo siguió.

Después de recorrer largos pasillos y pasar de largo enormes habitaciones, llegaron a lo que parecía la entrada principal de la casa, de ahí, el hombre abrió unas enormes puertas y le indicó a Jan Di que entrara.

La habitación a la que había entrado era la sala; enormes sillones estaban al centro de ésta, una chimenea calentaba el lugar, arañas de cristal colgaban del techo, una alfombra tan suave como el algodón cubría todo el piso y enormes ventanales con pesadas cortinas llenaban la pared de enfrente.

Una de las ventanas tenía sus cortinas completamente corridas y por ella entraba la luz del sol tan brillante como el fuego que estaba en la chimenea, ahí junto a la ventana estaba un hombre, pero debido a la luz, no podía ver de quién se trataba.

El corazón de Jan Di dio grandes saltos que pensó que se le podría salir ahí mismo, ¿era Ji Hoo el que estaba ahí? ¿Él le había regalado todo eso que ahora ella traía puesto? ¿Era posible que él estuviera interesado en ella? Su corazón saltaba desbocado y en su cara apareció una tonta sonrisa imaginando todo lo que podría pasar ahora, sintió cómo sus mejillas se le ponían como tomates y dio gracias que nadie la estuviera viendo.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir ella, quería agradecerle por lo que él estaba haciendo.

—¿Te gustaron mis regalos? —la interrumpió él mientras se daba la media vuelta y se ponía frente a ella.

El corazón se le detuvo —no literalmente—, el color de las mejillas se fue, su sonrisa se transformó en mueca de odio.

—¡Gu Joon Pyo! ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —gritó como loca lanzando sus deseos de que fuera Ji Hoo al fondo de un barril.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó el líder divertido— ¡es mi casa!

**Nota de la autora:**

**Gracias por leer y disculpen que me haya tardado dos semanas en lugar de una con este capítulo pero creo que salió algo largo.**

**Agradezco sus reviews y me encantaría que recomendaran este fanfic a otras personas. Las diferencias se van notando poco a poco, pero como había dicho, la historia en general es muy similar a la serie. Ya que vayamos avanzando más en la historia van a ver las diferencias.**

**Saluditos y les mando besitos de parte de Ji Hoo (a las mujeres) a los hombres de parte de Jan Di :D **


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 "El alma caritativa de Joon Pyo"**

—¡Y a la otra te denuncio por secuestro! —gritó Jan Di mientras abría la gran puerta principal de la mansión y salía con pasos decididos—. ¿Pues qué se piensa este ridículo niño rico? —comenzó a decir en voz alta sin decirle a nadie en particular— ¿Piensa que puede andar por ahí secuestrando chicas y decirles… decirles…?

Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, su mirada recorrió desde el suelo hasta el techo y se agitó un poco creyendo que con eso, las palabras que le había dicho Joon Pyo se le iban a escurrir y a olvidar.

Pero no se le iban a olvidar.

—_Verás, no soy muy bueno descifrando a las mujeres _—le había dicho Joon Pyo a la chica en la sala de su casa, —_es más, no había tenido problemas con eso. Ellas siempre habían venido a mí de rodillas y no era difícil saber lo que querían de mí, pero… Pero contigo he batallado, yo… yo no sabía porqué eres así conmigo hasta que lo comprendí todo._

El chico se le había acercado tanto que Jan Di había tenido que estirar mucho el cuello para poder verlo a los ojos. Ella estaba indignada, había pensado que el que la esperaba era otro y se había ilusionado un poco. Nunca nadie había hecho tanto por ella, nadie le había regalado cosas y ese día, se vio entre tanto lujo y creyó que su príncipe azul había llegado. Pero no. Sólo era el tonto del líder de los F4, el hombre más egocéntrico del mundo. En cambio, él la había visto y algo había nacido en su interior. Ya no quería pelear con ella, ya no quería mandar golpearla ni nada por el estilo. Ahora, según él, estaba viendo su interior y podía entenderla. Joon Pyo creía fervientemente que Jan Di se comportaba de manera agresiva por haber crecido con tan poco en la vida; él juraba que el hecho de que ella era pobre la hacía así: peleonera y mandona. Entonces, él pensó que si él le daba lujos, ella cambiaría un poco.

No se enamoró en ese momento, pero algo en su interior le dijo que él debía ser el que la protegiera para que nadie la dañara. Era pobre e indefensa y él todo lo opuesto.

—_No tengo novia, ni he tenido, al menos no una formal, pero… Te he elegido para que seas mi novia, aunque todavía no quiero que nadie lo sepa. _

Jan Di estaba petrificada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en verdad Joon Pyo era un egocéntrico y no se enteraba de nada. Él creía que ella estaba enamorada de él y ahora le ofrecía una relación de novios. Quiso reirse pero no lo hizo, ella simplemente se alejó unos pasos, intentó calmarse, respirar profundo unas cien veces, enfocar sus palabras y…

—_¡¿Pero estás idiota o qué tienes?! _—gritó usando sus dos pulmones a la máxima potencia. —_¡¿Crees que porque tienes mucho dinero tienes el derecho a decidir por mí? Tu mamá con tanto dinero te compró todo ¡pero se le olvidó comprarte un cerebro!_

Joon Pyo sonreía mientras la escuchaba gritar, él seguía pensando que toda esa actitud era por su situación económica

—_Y bien, ¿qué opinas de la ropa? Como todo buen novio, pienso regalarte un amplio guardarropa y… _—Su mente se le había ido y ya estaba haciendo planes para ir de compras.

—_¿Por qué no entiendes? _—su compostura había regresado y los gritos habían cesado—. Yo no quiero nada de ti, nada. No quiero regalos, no quiero lujos, no quiero verte y mucho menos quiero ser tu novia.

Se quitó el collar y los aretes y los tiró al suelo. Exigió que le devolvieran su uniforme escolar y se retiró a cambiarse de ropa, al regresar, aventó el vestido a la cara del chico y fue ahí que salió al exterior. Enojada, confundida y resignada a volver caminando a su casa.

Después de unos veinte metros de haber salido por el portón de la mansión, se dio cuenta que aún llevaba los elegantes zapatos de tacón y con un gran resoplido se los quitó y los aventó por encima del portón que delimitaba la propiedad. Se miró los pies descalzos y continuó caminando pero ahora con los hombros caídos.

Un ruido escandaloso la despertó de su ensoñación, ya tenía quince minutos caminando sin dejar de pensar en todo el giro que había dado su vida al salvar a Min Ha de su intento de suicidio. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho para ella, pero ella no iba a cambiar. Estaba empezando a ponerse triste, sus papás querían lo mejor para ella y ella en lugar de aprovechar la beca, se la estaba pasando tratando de vengarse de los malos. Jan Di creía que se lo debía a su hermano fallecido, tenía que hacer algo para poder estar en paz, pero entonces ese ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y vio como una moto blanca se acercaba a ella.

—¿Siempre estás metida en problemas? —preguntó Ji Hoo al quitarse el casco que le protegía la cabeza, señaló los pies de la chica y ésta los trató de esconder pero no lo logró—. ¡Sube! Yo te llevo.

La experiencia de viajar en moto fue increíble, pero lo que hizo que sus labios se ensancharan tanto en una gran sonrisa, fue el haberse sujetado de la cintura de Ji Hoo. Su mente ya había aceptado que estaba enamorándose perdidamente de él y quería creer que aunque fuera un integrante de los F4, no era como los demás.

Su papás se mostraron muy satisfechos cuando vieron por la ventana de la sala que ella se bajaba de una flamante motocicleta, sobre todo su mamá, que soñaba con que ella se casara con un hombre de buena familia y así pudiera sacarlos de su pobreza; podría interpretarse como materialismo o interés, pero la señora sólo quería lo mejor para Jan Di, así que cuando ella entró flotando a su casa todavía con una cara de tonta, su madre corrió a intentar sacarle información, pero Jan Di no dijo una palabra y corrió a su recámara antes de que se dieran cuenta que no llevaba zapatos.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Jan Di llegó más peinada que nunca y con su uniforme dos veces planchado. Los zapatos que estaba usando le quedaban un poco apretados pero al menos no estaban rotos. Dejó su bicicleta en donde siempre y corrió al parque a buscar al dueño de sus suspiros, esperaba que ya se encontrara ahí tocando su hermoso violín, quería darle las gracias por décima vez y ver su hermosa sonrisa. Pero Ji Hoo no estaba ahí, así que corrió al salón exclusivo de los F4 y entró un poco temerosa, no sabía qué tan bien recibida era ahí después de lo que le había hecho a Joon Pyo el día anterior. Al asomar su cabeza un poco, vio que Ji Hoo estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la entrada, tenía un libro en la mano y estaba absorto en la lectura.

Jan Di dio unos pasos y se plantó frente a él, pero él no la notó.

—Cof, cof —intentó fingir que tosía pero le salió una voz tonta y temblorosa. Ji Hoo la miró y ningún gesto apareció en su rostro—. Buenos días, Ji Hoo, sólo vine a… Estoy aquí para agradecerte por…

—Me diste las gracias ayer…

—Sí, pero no las suficientes, tú me… Es sólo que… Gracias —dijo Jan Di muy nerviosa.

—Me diste las gracias diez veces ayer, es suficiente.

—Pero…

—¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó él volviendo a su lectura.

—Yo… No… —la chica comenzó a agachar su cabeza y a regresar por donde había entrado, pero un sonido hizo que se detuviera.

—¡Claro que necesita algo más! —Joon Pyo había entrado en la sala y llevaba encima su mejor y más sincera sonrisa—. Te estaba esperando, Jan Di. Ven.

Joon Pyo amplió más su sonrisa -si acaso era eso posible-, Ji Hoo levantó la mirada llena de incredulidad y abrió mucho la boca y Jan Di se preparó para atacar.

—Estarás viendo mucho a esta chica por aquí, Ji Hoo. Es mi novia.

De dos largos pasos llegó hasta ella y sin que ella tuviera tiempo de defenderse, la abrazó.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Perdón por tardarme tanto, aquí les dejo un capítulo cortito.**

**Besitos kawaii.**


End file.
